


Маленький венский вальс

by Humanum



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanum/pseuds/Humanum
Summary: Императорам нельзя любить, они превращаются в дураков. Александр и Наполеон пытаются разобраться, кто из них первым дал слабину, кто начал эту войну и чем всё это должно закончиться.





	1. Вена

_Я с тобой танцевать буду в Вене_  
в карнавальном наряде реки  
(«Маленький венский вальс». Федерико Гарсия Лорка)

Перед глазами пляшут огни, переливаются шелками чужих платьев. Во рту сухо, и плёнкой застыл привкус вина. Александр устало прикрывает глаза ладонью в перчатке из нежной телячьей кожи. На смену пёстрым платьям в цветах и мундирам с горящими орденами приходит вид Наполеона, наливающего себе вино из пузатого графина. Это его любимое, льётся красным с самих «полей Бертена». Они пили его в Тильзите.

В Эрфурте Бонапарт много злился, упрямо выпячивая нижнюю челюсть – ему это определённо не шло. Они пили сухое игристое в его кабинете, где сильно пахло мехом чучельных животных, посыпанных мышьяком.

Для празднования своей повторной женитьбы Бонапарт не поскупился. От вина опьянел даже крикливый распорядитель. Александр только кривился — язык прилипал к нёбу, горечь скребла горло. Он не видел Марию-Луизу вот уже несколько часов, но был уверен — это она своим присутствием, одним своим существованием разом превратила все вино на празднике в гнилостную жижу.

Это не «Моэт Шандон» и не игристая яркость виноградников Шампани. Это не то, что они пили в Тильзите, когда от воды тянуло болотом, и плот слегка покачивался. Ткань крытого павильона переливалась то бордовым, то чёрным, играла тенями на лице Наполеона, превращая его в чудовище, ангела, дьявола, убийцу, спасителя, Бога.

Конечно, Александр помнит их первую встречу. Конечно, Александр знает любимые вина Бонапарта. Конечно, в этом нет ничего неправильного.

Бормотание и кукольный смех кокеток смешивается воедино, бездарно бренчит клавесин, а потом всё замирает. Тишина выдерживает секунду. На людей, как дождь, опрокидывается музыка. Пальцем Александр отбивает ритм знакомого вальса по переносице. Делает это скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно. «Тук-тук-тук», — отдаётся в мозгу.

На неестественных лицах всех в танцевальном зале расцветают улыбки. Конечно, это же маленький венский вальс, его знает каждый! Он — это звонкий смех. Он рассыпается аккордами ранних уроков танцев. Он тянется неуклюжестью первых па.

Александр отнимает руку от лица. Огни зала кружатся перед ним, в груди как будто теплеет, но это чувство исчезает в мгновение:

— Императору Александру скучно на моём празднике. Возможно, он не счастлив, что я женился, — голос Наполеона такой же резкий и острый, как осколок гранаты. В нём слышится пьяная радость, а в глазах видится диковатый блеск.

Он чуть покачивается с носка на пятку и не даёт Александру даже оправдаться:

— Возможно, он не рад, что я вытащил его в Вену, когда на него злобно скалится Османская империя, а под боком рычат персы. Вы совсем не танцуете, Александр, и лишаете стольких дам своего внимания!

Бонапарт, как обычно, перескакивает с одного на другое. В мыслях Александр подписывается под каждым его заявлением. Да, ему скучно. Война выпотрошила его, как рыбу. Александру пришлось бросить всё и рвануть в Вену. Свадьба Бонапарта с Марией-Луизой прошла в Париже и завершилась прекрасным пожаром. Эта новость, рассказанная Александру далеко в Петербурге, привела его в восторг. Он смеялся злобно и до хрипоты, а большего знать не желал.

Но потом император Франц, видимо, захотел устроить ещё одно празднество в Вене, и от приглашения, спешно начерканного рукой Бонапарта, Александр не отказался.

Так что — да, он совсем не танцует. Да, он ничему не рад. И да – он не счастлив, что Бонапарт женился.

Но вопрос Наполеона сбивает с толку, мелкие глазки-пауки следят за каждой эмоцией. Александр впервые теряется, бросая глупое и бессмысленное:

— Я не хочу тревожить ничей покой. Всё-таки я женат.

Бонапарт отрывисто смеётся, почти лает, а Александр выдавливает кислую улыбку в ответ. Такую же кислую, как и привкус вина во рту.

— Женат! Александр, это смешно, — теперь Наполеон по-солдатски рубит фразы, словно отдавая приказы. — Раньше это не мешало вам сводить с ума французских — и не только! — дам.

Александра душит собственный ворот, он открывает рот, когда Наполеон вскидывает руку:

— Но раз уж вы так настроены против женщин…

Александр смотрит на его узкую, с потрескавшейся кожей ладонь, которая вдруг раскрывается в пригласительном жесте.

— … то что скажете насчёт мужчин?

Улыбка застывает на лице Александра кривым шрамом, глаза становятся льдом.

— Иногда ваши шутки слишком жестоки по отношению ко мне, — обиженно отвечает Александр, отстраняясь от предложенной ему руки.

На самом деле он хочет сказать, что Наполеон всегда жесток по отношению к нему. Он был жесток, когда опутывал его своими сладкими речами в Тильзите. Когда завтракал — о, Александр помнил это слишком хорошо — пальцами отламывая куски эпуаса, и вокруг стоял этот ужасный запах коровьего сыра и устриц, и Александр вдыхал его, чувствуя тошноту и отвращение, но смотрел, смотрел, смотрел и думал, как Наполеон жесток.

Может, этими самыми цепкими, как крючки, пальцами, которыми Бонапарт бездумно ковырял податливый кусок сыра, он забрался в душу Александра и выковырял сердце? Этакую сочащуюся кровяной жижей массу — студенистую и мягкую. А потом отрывал от неё кусок за куском, отправлял в рот и жевал — долго, смачно, с наслаждением.

— Александр, — лицо Наполеона обращается в камень, — я никогда не шутил над вами.

Пальцы Наполеона упираются тому под рёбра.

— Прошу вас, мы будем выглядеть смешно, — Александр почти умоляет, в этом слышится: «Прошу, оставь меня в покое. Оставь хоть то, что ты не успел сожрать».

Наполеон его не слышит. Он придвигается ближе и снова пахнет ядрёным крестьянским сыром.

— Мы — императоры самых могучих государств в Европе. И пусть только попробуют хоть что-то нам сказать, — заговорщицким шёпотом отвечает Наполеон, и Александр вкладывает свою ладонь в его.

Бонапарт вытягивает его в центр зала, под хрустальную люстру, которая горит над головой подобно огромному белому солнцу. Александр на секунду поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть их расплывчатое отражение на потолке, но Наполеон одёргивает его и склоняется в шутливом полупоклоне. Александр отвечает тем же, чувствуя, как колет под рёбрами, щекочет в животе. На лице его появляется глупая улыбка.

Они выжидают какое-то время, чтобы уж точно попасть в такт. Другая рука Бонапарта ложится Александру на лопатку — их позиции обозначены. Как обычно, Наполеон всё решает сам, Наполеон решает вести, а не быть ведомым. Александр только соглашается, скромно приняв на себя роль «дамы». Он кладёт ладонь на плечо Бонапарта.

Александр не видит зала вокруг: всё, что есть — лицо Наполеона. Остальной мир расплывается. Мир превращается в ритмичную музыку, скрипит струнами скрипок, переливается пением кларнетов и покачивается в такт ударным. Чужие взгляды упираются остриём ножа Александру в поясницу.

«Раз-два-три», — одними губами показывает Наполеон, и Александр выпрямляется, как штык. А потом музыка обступает их. Нет уже режущих взглядов, нет больше ничего. При первом же повороте у Александра кружится голова, тело обретает тягучую плавность. Он обращается в детство и становится таким же лёгким мальчишкой в руках Наполеона.

Они кружатся и кружатся, и остальные танцующие покорно отступают перед ними, но для Александра их уже не существует. От всех остальных музыка отделила их плотным кольцом, обтекла, как вода. И теперь им нужно просто плыть по гладкому озеру танцевального зала.

Наполеон твёрд, как кремень. Его влажная ладонь пережимает пальцы Александра до боли. Александр смотрит на него сверху вниз, стараясь не встречаться глазами. Смотрит на его прямой греческий нос, «стёршиеся» под давлением времени и возраста когда-то острые скулы.

Бьют ударные, и они схлёстываются — волна и скалистый берег — потом отступают снова. Встречаются опять, прижимаясь друг к другу бёдрами. Наполеон наступает, Александр покорно делает шаг назад. Их каблуки отбивают бойкий ритм — клуп-щёлк. И это «клуп-щёлк» бьётся у Александра в груди при каждом повороте.

Они идут по кругу — вот мраморная статуя. Клуп-щёлк. Вот — ваза с цветами из русского малахита. Клуп-щёлк. Вот огромные двери зала, уходящие лестницей в никуда. Клуп-щёлк. Ещё один оборот. Грустная мраморная статуя, зелёная ваза. Наполеон прижимается к Александру, мышца подрагивает у него на щеке. В блике света на полу Александр видит их слитый воедино размазанный силуэт.

И когда их круг снова подходит к лестнице, Наполеон весь ощеривается и выдёргивает Александра из музыки под едва слышный стон валторны. Он тащит Александра мимо спин, мимо дам и перьев на шляпках, мимо мужчин, шуршащих платьев и цокота твёрдых подошв и каблуков.

Музыка, жизнь и краски остаются в зале. Широкая мраморная лестница ведёт вниз – в темноту и холод. Наполеон отпускает Александра, бросает на него быстрый и острый взгляд сверху вниз. Тот всё понимает, и по лестнице они сбегают — крадучись, на одних носках, чтобы ни одно клуп-щёлк их теперь не выдало. Как кошка втягивает когти, проскальзывая на одних только лапах, так и они — по белому мрамору вниз.

Темнота давит на полуприкрытые веки, Александр не видит ничего перед собой и не слышит Наполеона, пока тот не вцепляется в его локоть и не дёргает на себя. Заталкивает в вязкую темноту под лестницей, которая сгущается вокруг них и защищает.

Они снова танцуют, только совсем по-другому.

Это вальс, закусивший губы.

Александр прижимает холодные руки к лицу, когда Бонапарт прижимает его к стене. В голове взрываются боль и страх, как когда-то в детстве, в Гатчине, когда залп артиллерийской батареи сделал его глухим на пол уха и уложил на неделю в постель — дрожащего и больного. Так и сейчас, когда Бонапарт его целует, в Александре просыпается тот напуганный и бледный ребёнок, который скулит и вздрагивает при резких звуках и движениях.

Губы у Бонапарта такие же сухие и горячие, так что слюна во рту превращается в горечь. Александр чувствует его руки, шарящие по спине, чувствует, как чужое колено вклинивается ему между ног.

Наверху, в зале, грохает музыка, Александр вздрагивает и больно ударяется об это костлявое колено, и мальчишка в нём говорит плаксивым и жалким голосом:

— Нас увидят.

Даже шёпот оказывается жутко громким, когда Бонапарт так запредельно близко. Он острый и всё пытается вжаться, влиться в каждый изгиб Александра, но только грубо задевает его локтем, смазано проводит шершавым языком по щеке и тянется всё ниже и ниже.

— Тогда я вырежу им всем языки, — раздражённо бросает Бонапарт, оставляя щекотную мокрую дорожку у Александра на шее. Он настойчиво дёргает жёсткий воротник, пытаясь добраться до большего, впиться зубами в запретную сочную мякоть. Отрывать и глотать её, не пережёвывая.

Его ладони узкие, маленькие, почти как у ребёнка. Александр не может видеть, только чувствует: вот они дёргают его за волосы, вот они гладят его бока, вот спускаются до бёдер. Наполеон шарит по мягкой ткани его кюлот, щипает и царапает.

Теперь от него пахнет чем-то едким и взрывоопасным, как порох. Александр не знает, Наполеон ли это. А может, он вызвал самого дьявола? О нём мечтал и с ним кружился в танце в самом аду, пока вокруг ухмылялись черти. Александр гладит чужое лицо, обводит брови, острый нос и скулы, дёргает пальцами влажные от пота волосы — и всё равно его не узнаёт.

Наверху крикливо визжит мазурка, каблучки бьют по полу, а Александру кажется, что это он кричит на длинной и ломкой ноте. Кричит, пока Наполеон трётся об него и липнет всем телом, оглаживает его бёдра и пах. Живот скручивает в спазмах, как при сильном голоде, и хочется свести колени, но мешает чужая нога.

Александр запрокидывает голову так, что хрустят и ломаются шейные позвонки. Так, что музыка обрушивается на него сверху — отдалённая, демоническая музыка. Он представляет, как над ним под бешеный ритм пляшут черти и бесы. Их горячие тела переплетаются, от смеха дрожат стены. Их красные рыла готовы вот-вот лопнуть от удовольствия. Они знают, что происходит внизу, прямо под лестницей. Они знают, где сейчас руки Наполеона. Они знают, какой Александр совершает грех.

Что-то со звоном падает на пол — Наполеон сорвал с него орден, и этот звук прошибает насквозь. Хлёстко, с оттяжкой, как удар плети. Всё такое быстрое и смазанное. Александр стонет точно так же — отрывисто и резко, вдыхая через раз. Нижняя часть тела омертвела. Внизу живота зарождается что-то, готовое взорваться в одну жаркую и влажную секунду.

Вот она, совсем близко. Секунда эта — Бонапарт. Секунда эта — Наполеон. Александр бездумно улыбается, трётся о колено, раскрывается и подставляется. Только бы эта секунда пришла, пронзила, разорвала его на кусочки. Но она не приходит. Рот Александра растягивается в прошении и мольбе. Он тихо скулит — звук этот замирает в тишине. Застывает даже горячий спёртый воздух, и Наполеон роняет с тихим смешком:

— Прошу меня простить, Александр, но какой же бал без императора?

Бонапарт встряхивает его. Хребет не держит, Александр — дрожащая студенистая масса, сползающая по стене. Наполеон прихватывает его за плечи и одёргивает мундир. Хотя Александр слабо соображает, в голове пульсирует. Опустошение и неудовлетворение разрастаются, как опухоль.

Наполеон заботливо поправляет воротник Александра, который сам же смял и чуть не вырвал с корнем. Стирает ладонью пот со лба, потом так же спешно, но аккуратно оправляет себя. Опять же шутливо кланяется и бросает:

— Спасибо за танец.

И вот уже его каблучки резво стучат вверх по лестнице и исчезают в музыке. Наполеон оставляет Александра в недосказанном. Язык проходится по губам, на которых ещё остался привкус серы. Ладонью Александр стирает влажную дорожку от чужого языка, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. Между ног болезненно тянет и не ощущается опоры в виде чужого колена.

Он возвращается в зал несколькими минутами позже, стараясь скрыть неуклюжую походку, но выглядит счастливым. В нём видится эта болезненная радость умирающего, когда кажется, что смерть отступила. Остался только жар и покрасневшие скулы. И верится в жизнь, выздоровление, будущее. Блестят глаза, движения становятся резкими и на губах играет безумная улыбка. Но больной не знает, что смерть притаилась рядом, совсем близко, только ослабила хватку, чтобы обрушиться с новой силой. Она выжмет и высушит человеческое тело, как изюм. Она будет пить настоявшееся вино чужой жизни с долгим издевательским наслаждением.

Так и Александр радуется и ждёт чего-то, оставленный на оборванном вдохе.

 

художник: https://vk.com/laiika


	2. На пути в Москву

Возможно, это чувство недосказанного встречало Александра каждое утро. Он просыпался, смотрел в окно, и шептал всегда одно и то же: «Гроза надвигается». Даже когда небо было безоблачным, и краска на соседних домах трескалась от жары.

Война ждала Александра.

Лицо отца в его кошмарах иногда сменялось лицом Наполеона. Просыпаясь утром на сбитой, мокрой от пота постели — она уже давно не хранила запах Лизы — Александр с болью закусывал ладонь. Кусал то самое место между большим и указательным пальцем, выравнивая дыхание и содрогаясь от влажного дрожащего чувства внизу живота.

В остальном у Александра не было причин думать о Наполеоне.

У него и без того хватало проблем. Нервы расстроились, как струны древнего рояля. Каждое утро Александр напряжённо вглядывался в горизонт и распивал всевозможные лекарственные порошки — их вкус хрустким налётом оседал на зубах.

Наполеон перешёл через Неман — Александр отреагировал на удивление спокойно. Только горько усмехнулся, надавливая пальцами на полуприкрытые веки и мечтая, чтобы яблоки выскочили из глазниц.

Всё наваливается слишком быстро. Это не гроза, запах которой чувствуется в сухом воздухе задолго до первых туч. Это не то, о чём трубили в Европе. Это лавина. Она обрушивается, и вот Александр окружён колющим холодом, снег забивается в уши, нос и глаза, забивается в глотку и не даёт продохнуть. Александр расталкивает его перед собой, чтобы было чем дышать. Он сжимается в комок и не делает резких движений, чтобы оставить воздух, чтобы просидеть под толщей снега ещё сотню лет. Он надеется, что к тому моменту от Наполеона останется только имя, затоптанное в землю.

Александр боялся.

В день, когда он оставил армию и выехал в Москву, мир казался ему червивым и мягким, как гнилое яблоко. Небо сочилось грязными красками, всё вокруг умирало и чахло. Сам Александр дрожал от озноба. В левом ухе пульсировало, как будто кто-то проталкивал ему в мозг раскалённую проволоку. Обида ныла и тянула в груди, как самая настоящая рана. Он был не нужен, он мешал армии, и оставлял её.

Он не был полководцем, как и говорил Наполеон.

«Александр, вы были рождены, чтобы царствовать, — улыбка при этом была сухой, хотя в голосе слышалась ласка. Так, наверно, успокаивают глупую, побитую самим же хозяином собаку. Ни на что не годную, но ластящуюся к ногам. — А я был рождён, чтобы побеждать».

Александр тогда чуть ли не задохнулся от обиды. Разом испарилась вся сдержанность, треснула радушная улыбка. Но потом Наполеон заговорил о Европе, о мире, который видит он. Как всегда, взволнованно дёргал руками, повернувшись в профиль и обращаясь ни к кому. Ему не нужен был слушатель в эти моменты. Александру нужно было только посмотреть на этот профиль, чтобы забыть все обиды.

Кажется, это было в Эрфурте. И Наполеон оказался прав – как и всегда. Сколько раз он будет разбивать Александра об эту правду? Война ещё не началась, но забираясь в карету и нервно торопя Байкова (1), Александр был побеждён.

Ухо разрывалось болью у самого основания, выстреливая в мозг короткими очередями. Александр прижал к нему ладонь, и на перчатке остался ржавый след из крови и гноя. Он с отвращением отвернулся.

В раме пыльного окна кровоточащий закат размывался в воде Двины. Каждый раз, как карету встряхивало на кочках, Александр обнимал себя за плечи, боясь, что от следующего толчка он переломится пополам. Он закутал бы себя в хрусткую обёрточную бумагу, чтобы не рассыпаться на кусочки. Впервые за долгое время Александр понял, что он человек. Не император, который убил отца ради власти. Не полководец, который мечтал побеждать и потерялся в тумане при Аустерлице. Человек.

Недавно Александр был Атлантом (2), сверкал самодовольной улыбкой — всесильный, несущий на себе небо. Потом появился Наполеон и — чем? — взглядами, парой слов и острой улыбкой лишил его силы. И нет Атланта. Небо рухнуло на него.

Император — это сила. Человеком быть сложнее.

Человек может позволить какому-то корсиканцу выковырять своё сердце. Человек может просто болеть и быть слабым. Он может подхватить заразу, которая будет медленно убивать его.

Александр уверен, что это у него уже давно. Воспаление началось в Тильзите. Странно, но он совсем не помнил встречи на плоту. Из воспоминаний осталась только духота. Жара над водой стояла такая, что в пору было бросаться в Неман. Пахло водорослями и дохлой рыбой. Тяжёлые винные шторы не пропускали воздуха, и Александр проклинал Наполеона с его идеей устроить встречу на плоту.

Зато в самом Тильзите Александр не отрывал от Наполеона взгляда. Куда бы он ни смотрел, Бонапарт становился центральной точкой любой композиции. Они вместе охотились, обедали и царапали друг друга мизинцами, сидя за столом, но говорили мало. В основном болтал Наполеон, и Александр пытался привыкнуть к его острому голосу и режущим ноткам.

Он хорошо помнил приём в Тильзите, маленький стол и белую скатерть, и Мюрата, пытавшегося перетянуть всё внимание Александра на себя. Солнечные лучи плясали на хрустальных фужерах, шея взмокла от пота. Александр отвечал невпопад, глядя на горсть винограда в золотой чаше. Время от времени Наполеон отрывал одну виноградину и проглатывал, хрустя косточками. Уже после подписания мира Александр понял — это первый раз, когда после изнурительной и позорной войны, он встретился с ужасом Европы.

В своём воображении он рисовал Наполеона чуть ли не Марсом, а тот оказался простым человеком. Угловатым и порой неуклюжим — он задевал бокалы, ронял перчатки и запинался. Александр поглядывал на него осторожно, словно боялся спугнуть редкую птицу. Наполеон смешно дёргал головой, поводил плечами, щёлкал пальцами, собираясь с мыслями. В нём была какая-то доселе невиданная Александром диковатая энергия.

Эту силу заперли в маленьком теле, она не находила выхода — оттого столько рваных и неаккуратных движений, чересчур громкий голос и горящие глаза. Оттого он так захватывал и удивлял Александра. Забавлял.

Да, ты смотришь на него как на мартышку, принявшуюся читать Шекспира. Признай, что именно эта мартышка разбила тебя наголову, разметав туман Аустерлица.

Только один раз Бонапарт поднял глаза на Александра — в них металась серебряная стужа — и поймал его взгляд. Стыд схватил за горло, Александр поспешно отвернулся, и тогда Наполеон удивил его снова — он весело рассмеялся и продолжил говорить, говорить, говорить, как будто ничего не произошло.

Именно тогда Александр отравил себя изнутри.

 

 

художник: https://vk.com/annconstantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Илья Иванович Байков — кучер императора Александра I.
> 
> (2) Атлас или Атлант — в древнегреческой мифологии могучий титан, держащий на плечах небесный свод.


	3. Москва

_…ибо, кто кем побежден, тот тому и раб._  
(Второе послание Петра 2:19)

Ему хотелось приехать ночью, раствориться в чернильной гуще. Стыдно было показываться народу, хотя раньше Александр за собой такого не наблюдал. Наоборот. Выкрики, взгляды, люди под колёсами кареты — всё это воодушевляло, наполняло Александра силами, как будто он питался, высасывал эту любовь из окружающих.

Так было всегда, и Александр к этому привык. Возможно, именно Наполеон изменил привычный ход событий. Он стал богоподобным образом вдалеке, а Александр превратился в стелющуюся к его ногам толпу.

Мысли вновь и вновь возвращаются к Наполеону. Где он дал слабину? Когда так глупо растерял все доспехи и подставил под удар трепещущую мякоть? Александр чувствует — что-то хрупкое вот-вот разобьётся в груди.

Народ — его народ — ждёт его на подступах к Москве, как старый, хромой, но бесконечно верный пёс. От последней станции Александр едет, сопровождаемый огнями тысячи фонарей. Приезд под покровом ночи проваливается. От надежды, преданности и мужицких фонарей становится светло, как днём.

Москва немного успокаивает развороченный, как муравейник, разум. Александр будто чувствует мерную пульсацию — бум-бум, бум-бум — так мерно дышит и живёт древняя столица. В такт ей бьётся и его собственное сердце. Дел наваливается слишком много, и Александр разрывается на куски. Он — жалкая кукла в чужих руках. Он толкает речи перед дворянами и купцами, пока они играют с ним, выкручивая конечности из суставов. А потом его собственный народ вгрызается в него, тянет, рвёт. Ростопчин визжит, угрожает, трясётся и откручивает Александру голову. И вот он, разобранный по частям, пытается исправить что-то и спасти. Пока земля содрогается под ударами тысячи копыт бесконечной, могущественной французской армии.

В такие минуты Александр хочет уползти в тишину и слушать своё сердце. Бум-бум, бум-бум. И чтобы кто-то надоедливо тыкал его под локоть, призывая собраться, взять себя в руки, и «перестаньте уже дурачиться, Александр, прекращайте, это вам совершенно не к лицу».

Он улыбается, потому что в голове бьёт голос Наполеона. Раньше это всегда был голос бабки, с её тягучими, неспешными нотками, а сейчас — только режущий тембр.

Но Наполеона здесь нет, точнее, он всё ближе. И Александр обращается к Богу, потому что ему уже не у кого просить. В такие минуты он опять становится мальчишкой, со страхом ко всему неизвестному и могущественному — к тому, на что он может надеяться, когда уже нет сил надеяться на себя.

Он уходит молиться ночью. Он один, держа свечу в руках, стоит перед ещё десятком свечей, которые смотрят на него пугливыми огоньками-глазами и чего-то ждут, а он впервые в жизни не может вспомнить ни одной молитвы. Воск, как будто в наказание, капает на доверчиво подставленную ладонь. Обжигает, так что Александр пытается унять дрожь в руках, глядя на янтарную каплю, и ждёт, пока она засохнет корочкой на его коже. Потом ещё одна, и ещё — горячие, злые.

Александр ловит их пальцами и засовывает ещё не запёкшиеся куски воска в рот. Жуёт и жуёт, пока тот не застывает и не крошится у него на зубах. Во рту отдаёт гарью и будто бы мёдом. Александр вспоминает детский трепет, всенощную, мерцание храма. Как он после строгого постного дня, который сам и взялся держать — голодный и ошалелый — точно так же жевал пасечный воск церковных свечей.

Он думал, что всё делает правильно. Что воск в соборе — частичка Бога, может, частичка его силы. И глотал его — неподатливый и застывший, плёнкой стягивающий язык — в надежде, что частичка святого и чистого будет жить в его животе.

Сейчас Александр кусает обожжённые пальцы, надеясь заполнить внутреннюю пустоту.

Она у него после Эрфурта. После вечера в кабинете Наполеона. Александр смотрел в окно на догорающие огни — Пруссия засыпала — и намеренно не встречался с Наполеоном взглядами. Причин не помнил — Бонапарт был учтив с ним на протяжении всего конгресса, Бонапарт любил его — глазами, словами, губами. Но в последние дни, когда они всё больше обсуждали политические дела, один из них словно выставил перед собой невидимую саблю. Подойдёшь поближе – и напорешься брюхом на острие. Вот никто и не подходил, не обнимал настойчиво и не тыкался носом за воротник, как раньше.

Привычная теплота корсиканского солнца во взгляде сменилась обжигающей злобой.

Но в тот вечер саблю спрятали в ножны. Наполеон больше молчал и думал. Они сидели в кабинете и слушали тишину. Взгляд Бонапарта был прикован к громоздкой вазе с уродливой лепниной на боку, изображающей бесов немецкого фольклора.

— Представьте только, это – мир, — цепкие пальцы выхватили из горы фруктов зелёное яблоко. Другой рукой Наполеон взял маленький нож с изящной ручкой, и воткнул острие в гладкий бок.

Послышался тихий хруст. И Александр настороженно вздрогнул при этом звуке, как потревоженный ломающимися ветками олень.

Нож вонзился глубже, ещё одно – хрясь! – и яблоко распалось на две равные части, пачкая соком ладони Наполеона. Он поднял взгляд, и Александр отступил на шаг при виде холода и пугающей бесчувственности в его глазах. Так смотрит мясник на тушу, подвешенную на крюке.

— Половина его – моя, другая половина – ваша. И больше никого, — Наполеон протянул руку, словно хозяин, готовый бросить собаке сухую кость.

— Вам нравится?

Ему стоило только улыбнуться. И от этой фразы про мир — маленький и сочный, в который так хочется впиться зубами и который как будто уже принадлежит им двоим — Александр готов был броситься Бонапарту в ноги и бесконечно верить.

И он, к своему удивлению, подошёл ближе и молча впился зубами в хрустящую мякоть, покорно принимая еду из рук своего хозяина. Александр не видел торжествующего взгляда Наполеона, он глотал куски яблока, не прожёвывая. Они отдавали червивой кислотой.

Александр не знал, что для него уже всё решено. Что Бонапарт уже задет в глубине души, и эта мстительная обида рвётся наружу; что решён уже Эрфурт и поход в Россию, и победа, и статуи Наполеона в Москве.

Александр крепче держал чужую ладонь и ел предложенный ему кусок мира.

Застывший во рту воск медленно тянется по горлу вместе с вязкой слюной. Царапает глотку, так что Александр кашляет и задыхается. Огонь свечей и золото бесчисленных икон вспыхивают в глазах слепящим шаром. Горло сжимается в болезненном спазме, Александр скручивается и сплёвывает мутную жижу. Ещё чуть-чуть и он расшибётся лбом о холодный и жёсткий пол.

«Боже, прости меня, я не знал… — Александр скользит руками по гладкой поверхности. Он скулит и всхлипывает, давится собственной слюной и слезами. — Прости меня. Я не знал, что будет, когда он захочет вторую половину».


	4. Петербург

Россию медленно пожирают французские войска. Александр прячется в отсыревшем Петербурге, но знает — Бонапарт близко. Тревога сдавливает грудь: вот-вот захрустят кости, вот-вот завоешь от натуги и переломишься, как сухая ветка. Это ведь напоминает что-то. Картинка вспыхивает в голове, воздух колет холодом.

Ты трясёшься по чернотропу в жёстком кожаном седле у самой гривы, хрусткой от холода. И собаки вьются под копытами, плюются слюной и рычат огромным комком. Жёлтые клыки и чёрные пасти. Бабушка говорила, что чёрные пасти только у самых злых собак. Ты смотришь вниз — лапы и морды тянутся вперёд, тыкаются носом в землю. Они нападают на след. Впереди только белое поле. Время от времени охотник хлещет арапником по воздуху — щёлк-щёлк. И лес дрожит. Ты тоже вздрагиваешь и боишься упасть в злую рычащую свору.

Ловчий сплёвывает под ноги: «Напускай в палас!». Ты вслушиваешься и не понимаешь, что это значит. Но в следующую секунду один из борзятников спускает собак с ремня. И вот они уже рвутся вперёд. Ярость застревает у них в глотке вместе с лаем, они давятся им, брызжут слюной. И уже несутся вперёд, заплетаются в лапах и наскакивают друг на друга. Огрызаются, и рваная холодная шерсть летит клубами, а собаки бегут-бегут-бегут.

Перед ними вспышкой проносится белое пятно — заяц. Уши прижаты к голове, задние лапы бьют снегом прямо в морды собак. Но их слишком много. Они клацают зубами — клац-клац — готовые схватить за глотку или вгрызться в тёплый бок. Они повсюду — рыжие, пегие, чёрные, неустанные. Борзятник вскидывает красную от холода руку.

Лошадь покорно фыркает и скачет вперёд. Собачий лай всё нарастает — визгливый, пугающий. Ты видишь свору, снова сбившуюся в кучу. Бока тяжело вздымаются, шерсть блестит, и пахнет мокрой псиной в этом застывшем мире из снега и хрусталя. Ты, ещё мальчишка, видишь только зайца. Он замер, подёргивает ушами и уже не знает куда бежать. Глаза — огромные, влажные, чёрные — смотрят прямо на тебя, смотрят тоскливо и спокойно. Заяц чувствует нечто тёмное, нарастающее в тебе, в человеке. Это первая жажда смерти, крови и власти.

Ты знаешь, что стоит только сказать, и зайца освободят. Борзятник удержит свору, та будет скулить и рваться, выпучив покрасневшие от злобы глаза, но заяц уйдёт. Он будет прыткий и весёлый. Будет живой.

А потом понимаешь, что можно сделать всё наоборот. Зайца отколют, снимут шкуру, вымочат пять часов в воде, чтобы ушёл запах леса, а потом сделают нежнейшее рагу и подадут сегодня же вечером с грибами. Или ты подаришь бабушке новую муфту — белоснежную, мягкую, с редкими серыми вкраплениями. Ей понравится. Но дело не в этом. Ты задумчиво склоняешь голову. Интересно, каково это — убить живое существо своей властью?

И ты убиваешь.

Собаки готовы разорвать друг друга из-за добычи, но ловчий их опережает. Всё заканчивается быстро. Ты видишь обмякшую тушку, и слюна во рту превращается в горячую сладкую кровь. Это вкус власти. Ты помнишь его хорошо с того самого момента и гордо везёшь добычу себе домой.

А потом картинка резко меняется.

Александр хрипит и задыхается, и куда-то бежит, а мир вокруг — белый, дрожащий, как будто действительно из хрусталя. Снег колкий и холодный — режет, когда Александр загребает его руками. Его всё больше. Ноги, тяжёлые и неподъёмные, проваливаются в сугробы. Александр весь взмок от пота — он заливает глаза, струится по вискам. Но останавливаться нельзя.

Сзади слышится собачий лай — низкий, утробный, бьющий из самой груди — свист, улюлюканье. Щёлк-щёлк — кто-то лупит по воздуху арапником, а Александр содрогается и сжимается, как будто его хлещут по спине. И с ужасом понимает, что уже не бежит, а вязнет в снегу.

Пахнет мокрой псиной, лай всё ближе. Клац — в опасной близости щёлкают собачьи клыки. Клац, клац, клац. Александр кричит, но горло царапает и режет ледяной воздух. Перед глазами мечутся пятна — рыжие, пегие, чёрные, неустанные. Лезут в рот комки шерсти. Пасти клацают у самого лица, обдают жаром. Александр пытается закрыться руками, но в какой-то момент замечает: у всех собак пасти иссиня-чёрные.

Бабушка говорила…

Он падает и сжимается в комок, а собаки окружают его плотным кольцом и выпрыгивают — по очереди, жаждут отхватить лакомый кусочек до того, как придёт охотник. Александр в ужасе понимает, что это не собаки вовсе, а чудища. Морды у них то ли звериные, то ли человеческие — клыки торчат из кривого рта, глаза горят огнём, слюна капает и плавит рыхлый снег.

Он узнаёт их.

Собак вокруг не свора, а целая армия. Они неожиданно затихают, жмутся друг к другу поджарыми телами, тыкаются носом в снег и расступаются перед всадником, жалобно поскуливая. Хвосты мётлами мотаются из стороны в сторону.

Александр и сам прижимается брюхом к снегу и заглядывает в лицо охотника.

Наполеон смотрит на него с высоты и кажется Титаном — огромным и непобедимым. Удино идёт на Петербург. Французский солдат шагает на Москву, рвётся бешеной сворой. Александр вдруг понимает, что где бы он ни спрятался, в какие бы льды ни бежал — Наполеон найдёт его. Уже нашёл.

— Что ты сделаешь со мной, Бонапарт? — скулит Александр. Слова его тают в воздухе так же быстро, как облако пара изо рта. Собачий лай становится всё громче — он уже разрывается в самой голове. Гав, гав, гав. По нарастающей — громче, сильней, выше.

Лицо Наполеона — задумчивая маска. Оно скрыто в тени, но неожиданно Александр видит его глаза — в них читается та же жажда смерти, крови и власти. Мир из хрусталя разбивается на осколки, Александр утыкается лицом в снег.

Лай становится невыносимым. Александр воет, как загнанный зверь, молит о пощаде, пока горячие собачьи рты разрывают его на части.

Он просыпается в своём кабинете. Сердце бешено бьётся, готовое выломать рёбра. Во рту всё ещё чувствуется привкус талого снега и страха. Усталость давит на веки. Александр трёт глаза и улыбается, как полоумный, с облегчением понимая, что всё это — сон. Голова горит, словно смазанная перцовой настойкой. Александр проходится по волосам, и улыбка тут же исчезает с его лица.

В его руках — клоки волос. Бледные и ломкие — комки таких же он видит каждое утро на подушке. Александр с грустью замечает, что скоро придётся носить тупей. «Что ты делаешь со мной, Бонапарт?», — мысленно спрашивает он и вздрагивает. В голове слышится свой собственный скулёж и собачий лай.

Тишину кабинета режет мерзкий скрип стула. Александр встаёт и открывает окно, впуская внутрь свежий воздух и звуки поздней ночи: редкий задушенный смех и неожиданно вой подвыпившей скрипки. Александр замирает. К скрипке присоединяется протяжная флейта.

Зачарованный и всё ещё напуганный, Александр стоит и слушает, несмотря на поздний час и бесконечную усталость, давящую на плечи. Когда он в последний раз нормально спал? Он смотрит в окно на отсыревший Петербург, будто нарисованный «по-мокрому» грязными красками. Они растекаются по мостовым, блестят в воде и огнях болезненно-жёлтых фонарей.

Мелодия скрипки переплетается с флейтой, их две: одна — печальная, а другая — лёгкая и ненавязчивая. Они танцуют под ночным куполом для слепых звёзд, пока Петербург спит, пока французский солдат убивает русского, пока Наполеон ведёт свою свору на Москву. Когда музыка затихает, Александр вскидывает голову и долго всматривается в пожирающую темноту. Кажется, будто она тянется своими щупальцами к нему. В кабинете становится холодно, Александр умоляет, чтобы музыка вернулась.

«Играйте ещё! Вам приказывает сам император!», — безмолвно кричит он внутрь себя, так и застыв с поднятой рукой. И музыка воскресает — пугливо тянется издалека, но уже набирает силу. Смычок скребёт по струнам, пытает их и заставляет петь жалобную песнь. Дышит музыкой скрипка, но Александр слышит другое. В его груди восстаёт из пыли и праха совсем другая мелодия. Неожиданно для себя он начинает её подпевать. В горле першит, он неумело растягивает звуки и с досадой вспоминает, как хорошо пел в детстве.

Опять нервно проводит по волосам, опять они выпадают клоками и остаются на пальцах — комки собачьей шерсти. Неожиданно для себя Александр понимает, что постарел. Он смотрит на свою ладонь и видит линии морщин, стягивающиеся между собой. И всё же ему сейчас так спокойно и легко.

Музыка его оплетает.

В ней не флейта и не скрипка — тишина ночи вдруг взрывается всем симфоническим оркестром. Бьют ударные, низко и серьёзно — бом-бом, виолончели и контрабасы, фаготы и кларнеты. Александр отбивает знакомый ритм пальцем по воздуху.

Музыка заполняет всё вокруг, ей не хватает места в тесном кабинете, заваленном книгами и бумагами. Потолок в нём становится высоким, сам кабинет вырастает до размеров танцевального зала. Огни свечей кажутся частью какого-то сакрального ритуала.

Они знают великую тайну.

Воспоминания уносят Александра в Вену. Об этом поёт музыка, и он буквально видит узкую ладонь Наполеона — она раскрыта в пригласительном жесте. Александру только нужно согласиться, и вот она теплота чужой руки — обнажённой, без перчатки.

И он соглашается. Он вытягивается в струнку. В Петербурге и не в Петербурге. В Вене и не в Вене. Он ждёт, пока музыка подскажет ему верный ход. Считает — раз, два, три — и под вскрик виолончели вступает в вальс. Он кружится, и каблуки его в этот раз бьют приглушённо — клуп-щёлк.

Ладонь Бонапарта у него на боку — удачно вписывается в изгиб. Александр видит его перед собой — впалые глаза и тени на скулах. Волосы у него поредели, стали ломкими и сухими, как солома. Они оба постарели с их первой встречи в Тильзите, но Александр этого не замечает. Он кружится — шаг, шаг, поворот. Ударяется бедром о край стола. Стол натужно скрипит, бок взрывается болью – точно останется синяк. Но всё это не важно.

Шаг, шаг, поворот.

Рот стягивает от кислого привкуса вина. Именно оно льётся красным с самих «полей Бертена».

Шаг, шаг, поворот.

Музыка бьёт по барабанным перепонкам, лает, как орава гончих. Образ Наполеона исчезает, Александр кружится со своей собственной тенью, расплывающейся в полумраке кабинета. Шаг, шаг, поворот. Сейчас бы под лестницу — в прохладу и сырость, в чужие настойчивые руки и жадные поцелуи. Сейчас бы вложить свою руку в его, дать выковырять сердце, дать и Москву, и станцевать на огромном пепелище.

Александр замирает в полнейшей тишине. Музыки уже нет: у скрипача за окном рвётся струна, флейтист вспоминает о туберкулёзе и харкает на мостовую кровью. Вальс умер. Вены нет. Александр остаётся один, скованный холодом в кабинете. Ветер рвёт занавески на окне.

«Я люблю тебя», — признаётся Александр. Имя Бонапарта он произнести не может, может вспомнить запах его кожи, шершавые пальцы и шрам на ноге, возле щиколотки. Александр может вспомнить, как каждую ночь в Эрфурте тянулся по перинам, мял простыню, чтобы этот шрам поцеловать. А Наполеон настойчиво отпихивал его коленкой, ворчал, не понимая чужой радости и таинственной улыбки. Кажется, он стеснялся этого странного желания, которого никто к нему не проявлял.

«Я люблю тебя», — ещё раз повторяет Александр и с громким, как выстрел, хлопком закрывает окно. Всё становится донельзя простым, но для любви нет войны и политики. Но для войны и политики нет любви.

«Ничего личного», — говорит Бонапарт, прежде чем пойти на Россию. «Ничего личного», — думает Александр и не собирается сдаваться.

 

художник: https://vk.com/laiika


	5. Фонтенбло

_О, возьми этот вальс,_  
на руках умирающий танец.  
(Федерико Гарсия Лорка. «Маленький венский вальс»)

  
Александр входит в Фонтенбло так же, как неделями ранее вступил в Париж — надменно, уверенно, вскинув голову, словно за ним идёт армия. Он — Марк Аврелий. Он мститель и завоеватель. Среди широких коридоров и массивных колонн его полноватая фигура смотрится невзрачно, даже жалко. Лоб — облысевший и гладкий — блестит золотистым светом. Он и сам весь кажется жидким золотом в свете лучей, отражающихся от потолка и стен.

Александра сопровождают его тихие шаги. Нет. Он уверен — целый военный оркестр: ревут трубы, грохочут барабаны. Римские боги, выписанные на потолках и стенах, глядят на него с недоверием и восхищением. Когда на них падает тень от фигуры Александра, они все покорно склоняют голову — Марс и Виктория, Диана и Венера, и даже сам Юпитер. Они признают его торжество.

Александр безразличен к этим отжившим Богам прошлого. Ему нужен только один. Только одно: чтобы и Наполеон склонил голову перед его величием.

Пока гвардейцы открывают дверь, Александр прячет руки за спину и сцепляет пальцы. Бонапарт не должен увидеть, как они дрожат. Одежда липнет к телу, мундир превращается в жёсткий панцирь, каждое движение даётся с трудом. Даже дышит Александр тяжело и загнанно. В следующую секунду — только вдох.

Выдыхает снова, когда двери с пугливым скрипом закрываются за ним.

— Разве Коленкур не сказал, что я приду, Бонапарт? — с улыбкой спрашивает Александр. В его голосе слышится лёгкий налёт апломба.

Александр куражится, щебечет задорно и весело, как маленький ребёнок. Он осторожно прохаживается по кабинету, ответом ему становится холодное молчание. Александр не обижается, заинтересованно вертит головой, глядя на изящную лепнину на стульях, дотрагиваясь пальцами до нежного розоватого — под цвет сочной мякоти — бархата. Он глядит на всё, как удачливый покупатель, ещё чуть-чуть — и он станет новым владельцем всей этой роскоши.

Александр настойчиво игнорирует тёмную фигуру, сгорбившуюся над столом.

Наполеон упрямо смотрит на карту. Выглядит достаточно комично. Император разглядывает свои владения. Свои бывшие владения. Наполеон смотрит на то, что потерял, цепляется взглядом за названия городов, рек и лесов, которые уже никогда не будут его.

«Смотри внимательно, запоминай, — думает про себя Александр, взвешивая в руке серебряный подсвечник, изображающий Гелиоса в колеснице. — Ты больше этого не увидишь».

Александр смотрит на свои пальцы — на белоснежной перчатке остаётся пыльный налёт. Обстановка в Фонтенбло затхлая, почти мёртвая, не то что в Париже. Устав от каждодневных празднеств и заискивания Талейрана, Александр уехал от него (1) — сам вид этого лиса отвращал, как когда-то отвращали убийцы отца. Талейран был очередным напоминанием предательства.

Александр переехал в Елисейский дворец, заняв апартаменты Наполеона. В некоторых комнатах, правда, угадывался пышный и безвкусный стиль Мюрата (а может, и Каролины) (2), который тащил во дворец всё, что ярко блестело и плохо лежало. Но покои Наполеона — это простота и любовь к порядку. Александр ходил осторожно, ничего не трогал, даже книги пролистывал одними кончиками пальцев — они ещё хранили прикосновения своего владельца. Закладки, пометки на полях, иногда Наполеон зачёркивал целые абзацы и дописывал историю по своему усмотрению, его резкий, безжалостный и злой слог бил в самую суть.

Каждый вечер Александр разъезжал по Парижу, смотрел спектакли, возвращался поздно. Спал мало и тяжело, ему всё казалось, что постель хранит запах Наполеона — горьковатый, серный. Запах войны.

В Фонтенбло всё по-другому. Это действительно дворец королей — умирающий, тихий, чахлый. В сравнении с остальным замком, кабинет Наполеона утопает в тенях. Шторы плотно задёрнуты, в воздухе витает пыль, книжные шкафы подпирают потолок. Александру они кажутся огромными — вот-вот рухнут с грохотом, раздавят. Наполеон угрожающе молчит, и Александр хочет извиниться за свой тон и наглую ухмылку, он хочет взять его за плечо и увести подальше. «Отойди от этих шкафов, Бонапарт. Они сейчас рухнут. И этот замок тоже рухнет. Вся твоя империя, — думает Александр и кусает губы. — Подойди ко мне».

Он принимает очередную попытку пробиться через форт молчания.

— Я ведь могу называть тебя Бонапартом, когда мы наедине? — голос Александра теряет былую силу. Он спрашивает робко, подходит ближе, как пугливая кошка.

— Называй меня по имени. Ты победитель. Теперь тебе можно всё, — Наполеон бросает на него короткий взгляд через плечо, но смотрит куда-то сквозь. Он снова возвращается к карте, а Александр — поражённый и жалкий — пытается протолкнуть через горло его имя.

Наполеон.

Тот не смотрит на Александра, но слышит шум его дыхания. Кабинет весь пропитался его парфюмом — приторным, из мешанины всевозможных цветов. Гадким. Александр любит цветы, теперь каждый француз это знает. Каждый француз угождает ему.

В Париже к его приезду во всех танцевальных залах ставятся букеты. Букеты «Александр». Весь Париж теперь — Александр. Всё цветёт им и дышит. Наполеон смотрит на карту, не моргая, до рези в глазах, ему кажется, он видит чёрные, острые буквы, перечёркивающие Европу — A L E X A N D E R. *

Он отворачивается:

— Зачем ты пришёл?

— Поговорить.

— Нам не о чем говорить. Ты император, а я теперь снова никто, — Наполеон смотрит прямо на Александра — тот румяный, плотный, но слабый и мягкий. Ткни в него пальцем, ударь — свернётся в комок, не ответит.

— Я и был никем. Выскочка с Корсики, — палец Наполеона тычет в карту, на остров-точку, забытый у берегов Италии.

— Узурпатор. Скажи, тебе противно было говорить со мной? Делить постель? Тебе — наследнику с великой царской кровью. Со мной — безвестным, ничтожным. Теперь всё снова на своих местах?

С каждым словом Наполеон делает шаг, он давит на Александра своей силой, своей близостью. Тот отступает, прижимается к книжным полкам. Вся комната тихо гудит от ужаса. Они огибают стол. Шаг. Ещё шаг. Лицо Наполеона попадает в свет одинокой свечи, огонь беснуется в его глазах.

В Наполеоне много обиды. Она зародилась ещё, когда он мальчишкой лазил по скалам Корсики, царапая руки и коленки. Забирался на самую высокую, смотрел на горизонт, видел горы, зелёные заросли маков и воду. Бесконечно много воды. Он хотел переплыть её, наглотаться соли и переплыть. Отбить у Франции Корсику. Обида эта росла и пухла. Обострилась, когда в их семью пришла бедность, когда Наполеон считал новые и новые дырки на своём мундире, когда утром вставал с постели и спотыкался о Луи, сжавшегося на полу. И даже потом, когда он стал императором и завоевал пол Европы. Он знал, какое презрение испытывают к нему все монархи.

И тогда в Тильзите — лодка опасно покачивалась, Александр не решался сойти. Наполеон протянул руку, чтобы помочь и увидел в глазах напротив испуг и презрение. Как будто Александру предложили погладить крысу, выскочившую из канавы. Дотронуться до неё. Всего секунда — лёгкое замешательство, но Наполеон это заметил. Александру было неприятно. Противно. Подумать только — царь играется с безродной крысой! И пусть он улыбался и принял руку, и даже обнял Наполеона в ответ, Бонапарт не забыл этого. Даже когда Александр целовал его, даже когда сам Наполеон целовал Александра и любил где-то глубоко и тайно в глубине души, — всё равно не простил и не забыл.

Обида, накопленная годами, лопается, как гнойный чирей. Наполеон в ответ бьёт по больному.

— Ах да, я и забыл, что мы оба отняли власть незаконно. Всё-таки в чём-то мы похожи.

Они замирают. Александр, как будто обессилев, прижимается к столу. На щеках нет и следа былого румянца.

— Замолчи.

Наполеон не испытывает жалости. В груди у него пусто, тянет и болит рана унижения — для Александра там нет места.

— Зачем ты пришёл? Ты взял Париж. Так иди и сожги его.

— Австрияки хотели это сделать, но я не дал им. Ты склонил Москву огнём. Я покорю этот город своим великодушием. И французы боятся моей силы. Она больше, чем твоя.

Александр выглядит усталым. Он облокачивается о стол, словно ноги уже не держат. В его фигуре такой болезненный излом, как у мраморной статуи, переломившейся посередине. Печальной, старой, забытой. В голосе уже нет страха, он звучит спокойно. Он звучит обречённо. Раньше Наполеон поддержал бы его, обхватил бы под грудью, чтобы чувствовать, как мерно она вздымается. Как Александр дышит.

Их взгляды встречаются, и Наполеон удивляется, сколько в Александре севера. Сколько холода, мертвенной бледности, стеклянного льда во взгляде. Он тоже сейчас вспоминает, отстранённо смотрит в прошлое — на Бонапарта из прошлого. Бонапарта сильного и язвительного, который иногда позволял засыпать рядом с собой. Другого Бонапарта.

Александр выпрямляется, вздёргивает подбородок. Оказывается это так легко — смотреть на Бонапарта сверху вниз.

— Они хотели сослать тебя на острова в Атлантике. Там жуткий климат. Но ты уже знаешь об Эльбе. Она близко к Италии. Возможно, я смогу приплыть под каким-нибудь предлогом. Союзники ненавидят тебя, так что я не смог просить большего.

Александр ждёт хотя бы «спасибо». Наполеон плюёт ему в лицо:

— Не приезжай. Я не хочу тебя видеть. Это напомнит мне… Ты напомнишь мне обо всех ужасах похода в Россию, — Наполеон проводит руками по лицу. Он хочет содрать с себя кожу, содрать налёт из воспоминаний, боли и страха, который он носит на себе уже столько лет. — Ты стал одним из моих кошмаров, Александр.

Бонапарт смотрит на свои ладони. Шершавые, грубые, в складках кожи — многолетняя грязь, следы от пороха. Следы того, что не смыть, не выскоблить щёткой. Он не смотрит на Александра и продолжает говорить. В голове, в мыслях бьётся, кричит и воет совсем другое.

— Уходи.

«Не оставляй меня! Эльба — это камень. Я не хочу умирать на камне!»

— Я сказал бы, что ненавижу тебя, но не могу.

«Я люблю тебя»

— Я раздавлен. Я не могу ненавидеть. Ты забрал у меня даже это.

«Ты и правда, забрал у меня всё»

Краем глаза Наполеон замечает, что Александр мелко дрожит. Как при ознобе. Это хорошо. Он сейчас развернётся и уйдёт, они больше никогда не увидятся. Наполеон уедет из Фонтенбло и будет — разбитый и ненужный — смотреть, как кровавый закат размывается в воде Роны. Возможно, в Авиньоне или Арле толпа накинется на него и разорвёт на куски. Наполеон надеется на это.

— Уходи.

— Подними голову. Или ты трус? — голос Александра… Наполеон никогда не слышал, чтобы он разговаривал так. Его голос гремит, его голос повсюду. В кабинете пахнет раскалённым железом, и Наполеону кажется, что сам Александр — калёная сталь. Костяшки на руках белеют. Наполеон явно бредит, но боится сейчас даже до него дотрагиваться. Александр может обжечь.

— Скажи мне это в лицо.

Наполеон покорно поднимает голову и молчит. Если сейчас откроет рот, то не соврёт. Выложит всю правду. Попросит Александра остаться. Попросит тайно приехать на Эльбу. Да хоть на каторгу в Сибирь отправить. Лишь бы когда-нибудь ещё…

Александр дёргает головой, и Наполеон удивляется, насколько же он высокий. Раньше эта разница была не так заметна.

— Когда ты начал эту войну, ты сказал Коленкуру: ничего личного. Я терпел. Ничего личного, когда сгорел Смоленск, Москва — ты знал это! — Александр срывается на режущий крик. Он делает шаг вперёд, Наполеон вздрагивает от неожиданности. — Когда твои солдаты разворовывали церкви, а поляки рубили иконы. Ты знал, что Москва — это сердце, ты сам говорил — это сердце Российской империи. Моё сердце! И всё равно ударил!

Зубы Александра клацают в опасной близости. Он похож на бешеную собаку — скалится и рычит. Теперь он наступает, а Наполеон пятится назад. Они кружат вокруг стола. Со стороны — как будто танцуют, только не держатся за руки. Только Александр — пёс, которого били столькие годы, и вот он перегрыз ошейник. Он — в репейниках и шрамах. Он — закален злобой и ненавистью.

— Я благосклонен к Парижу, к каждому французу, потому что даже во время этой войны я помнил о тебе-человеке. И сейчас помню. Я уважал тебя, — вьюга вдруг затихает. Голос Александра слабеет и шепчет. — Я люблю тебя.

Они останавливаются. Александр как будто и сам напуган этим взрывом. Он мнёт руки, сутулит спину. Бедная псина опять просчиталась. Бедную псину опять под замок. Бери, хозяин, палку и лупи снова.

Наполеон разглядывает Александра и как будто не узнаёт. Шея и щёки в красных пятнах, чёрное пятно зрачка расплывается. Наполеон мало знает об отце Александра. Смутьян, бес и психопат. Наполеон мало знает об отце Александра, но уверен — сейчас он на него похож. Такой другой Александр. «Я бы хотел узнать его», — думает Наполеон, но понимает — пора заканчивать.

— Хочешь, я ударю ещё раз? — он усмехается. — Пошёл вон, Александр. Ничего личного. Это политика. Я ухаживал за тобой в Тильзите, как за своей любовницей. Мне это было выгодно. И я удивился, когда ты действительно стал моей любовницей. Кто же знал? Возможно, я и сам слишком увлёкся этой игрой.

— Игрой?

— В Эрфурте ты был таким податливым в постели и таким упрямым в переговорах. Я возненавидел тебя тогда, но ты меня уже любил. Этим можно было воспользоваться. Ты всегда казался мне таким хитрым интриганом и актёром!

— Северный Тальма, — роняет Александр шёпотом, повторяя излюбленную фразу Бонапарта. Его взгляд — пустой и безжизненный — смотрит куда-то сквозь.

— Именно! — Наполеон взмахивает руками, словно учитель, довольный ответом глупого ученика. — Так что я удивлён. Я был о тебе лучшего мнения. Ты разве не знаешь, что императорам нельзя любить? Они превращаются в дураков. И ты теперь тоже дурак.

Наполеон смеётся — коротко и невесело. Он думает: «Я тоже дурак, Александр. Не слушай меня, уходи».

Александр не уходит. Упрямый византиец. Они снова молчат, и Наполеон буквально слышит, как дёргает и бьёт свежая рана в душе Александра — бум-бум. Наполеон сам её оставил, его слова вспороли Александра от шеи до паха. А всё потому, что Бонапарт слишком унижен и слишком горд, чтобы сказать: «Я люблю тебя». Признать, что и он просчитался, сказать об этом Александру.

Тот мнёт руки, нервно приглаживает волосы и, кажется, вот-вот заплачет. Но вместо этого говорит твёрдым и уверенным голосом:

— Ты прав. Императорам нельзя любить. Я заезжал к Марии-Луизе совсем недавно.

Он безразлично пожимает плечами, как будто они не враги, не победитель и проигравший, а два друга. Они болтают о последней моде на шляпки без перьев, на шляпки с перьями… Наполеон наоборот — настораживается, чуть наклоняет голову, словно в ожидании удара.

— Она боится за свою судьбу. И меня очень боялась, хотя я и не думал ей навредить. А ещё у тебя прекрасный сын, я даже успел его понянчить. Жаль, что его жизнь для многих представляет столько затруднений! Он всё-таки твой наследник, а дети так беззащитны.

Александр наигранно вздыхает, проходится по кабинету и устало опускается в кресло. У Наполеона дёргается мышца на правой щеке. Он сжимает зубы с такой силой, что кажется они вот-вот раскрошатся, но молчит.

— Ещё я был у Жозефины. Она помешана на тебе. Мальмезон стал твоим храмом. Никому не разрешает прикасаться к твоим вещам, сама протирает с них пыль. Я тебе говорил, что она тяжело заболела? Мы катались в шарабане, кажется, в Монморанси. Это был холодный вечер. Она теперь даже не может встать с постели, — рука Александра покоится на подлокотнике. Он смотрит на свою ладонь и сдувает с кончиков пальцев пылинки — беззаботно и рассеяно. Всем своим видом он говорит: «Я надеюсь, что тебе больно. Я хочу сделать тебе больно».

Наполеону больно. Мария-Луиза, сын, Жозефина. Три открытые раны. Свежие, пульсирующие. Есть ещё одна — глубоко внутри.

Александр.

— Я отправил к ней своего медика. Он думает, что она скоро умрёт. Кажется, зря я посоветовал ей легко одеться…

Наполеон не выдерживает. Он бросается на Александра, как пантера, вцепляется ему в воротник. Он не знает, что делать дальше. Александр не боится. Они впервые оказываются так близко друг к другу за весь разговор. От Александра всё так же приторно пахнет цветами.

От Наполеона всё так же горько пахнет войной.

— Давай закончим с этим?

Голос Александра теплеет. Он смотрит с мольбой и покорностью, он выглядит таким старым и уставшим. Наполеон разжимает пальцы, отпускает чужой воротник.

— Ты знаешь, как хорошо работает русская разведка? Мне сказали, ты носишь яд с собой. С того момента, как тебя чуть не захватили в плен казаки (3). Это правильно, ты не представляешь, что они с тобой сделали бы.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Покажи мне.

Одну долгую минуту Наполеон внимательно разглядывает Александра. Они действительно ничего не знают друг о друге. Или знают слишком мало, или каждый ведёт свою игру и не понимает другого. Потом Наполеон отворачивается, снова подходит к столу — флакон затерялся где-то в бесчисленных бумагах. Иронично, но Бонапарт находит его под копией Отречения. Бесцветная жидкость хранит в себе какое-то таинство, гипнотизирует.

Бонапарт хочет спросить: «Как ты узнал? Может, ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я тебя?»

Александр подходит со спины, разглядывает флакончик или затылок Бонапарта. Лучше бы он подошёл ещё ближе, прижался всем телом, уткнулся носом в волосы, обхватил руками.

— На Эльбе у тебя не будет ничего, — говорит он вместо этого. Кажется, Александр сожалеет, но Наполеон не верит ему. — Хочешь отойти от дел, как Диоклетиан? (4) Но этого не будет. Они убьют тебя. Они убьют и твоего сына. Всех твоих братьев, чтобы такая ошибка как Бонапарты не повторилась. Сделай это сейчас.

Бонапарт оборачивается, и Александр берёт его руку в свою, снимает крышку.

— Подари мне последний танец. Представь, что мы в Вене, как тогда, — Александр подносит их руки — их сцепленные руки — ближе.

Он предлагает Наполеону яд с великодушием.

Он предлагает Наполеону яд, как бокал лучшего вина. Моэт Шандон. Жевре Шамбертен. Его любимые.

— Я прощу тебе всё. Забуду твои слова.

Это вальс, закусивший губы.

Наполеон выпивает быстро, не задумываясь. Торжество застывает на лице Александра бесчувственной маской. Он словно находится на каком-то тайном ритуале, наблюдает за разгорающимся пламенем Благодатного огня. Эта смерть для него сакральна.

Ладонь Бонапарта ложится ему на лопатку. Наполеона слегка потряхивает, но это скорее страх, чем яд. Теперь Александр отчётливо чувствует запах жжёного миндаля в воздухе. Они берутся за руки. Александр кладёт свою руку Бонапарту на плечо. Они молча считают секунды — раз, два, три — чтобы уж точно попасть в такт.

— Это нечестно, Александр, — Наполеон горько усмехается.

Это вальс с перебитым крылом.

Александр видит только лицо Наполеона, очерченное острыми линиями. Скул больше нет — их окончательно стёрло время. Мир вокруг рассыпается, пол становится гладким и скользящим, как замёрзшее озеро. Над их головами загорается люстра из свечей и хрусталя, над их головами загорается солнце. Стены кабинета растягиваются, потолок уносится ввысь.

Фонтенбло рухнул. Да здравствует Вена.

Они одни в огромном танцевальном зале — холодном и неживом. Сотни окон, а за ними деревьев купы и бесконечная австрийская ночь. Мир превращается в музыку, полную смерти, мольбы и вина. Заунывную и глухую. Стонут скрипки, протяжно и горько рыдает клавесин, с траурным громом бьют ударные.

Наполеон произносит одними губами:

«Раз, два, три».

Музыка обступает их — тревожная, она скулит и воет, всё нарастает, куда-то торопит. При первом же повороте у Александра кружится голова, Наполеон оступается, но тут же гордо выпрямляет спину. Слюна блестит у него на губах. Взгляд теряется и мечется, чёрное пятно зрачка дрожит.

Они кружатся и кружатся, и Александр чувствует себя так легко, он чувствует себя мальчишкой на первом балу. Пальцы Наполеона с силой сжимают его ладонь, до боли, скребут по спине, цепляются за мундир.

Гремят ударные, утробно взвывает виолончель, и они схлёстываются — волна и скалистый берег — а потом отступают снова. Они переплетают пальцы, и сталкиваются вновь, прижимаются друг к другу бёдрами. Наполеон спотыкается, наступает Александру на ноги. Он дышит тяжело и хрипло, как загнанный зверь. На лбу блестит пот, и Александр осторожно прижимается к нему губами — горячий.

— Александр…

Это слово царапает глотку, горло першит, Наполеон с трудом проталкивает слова. Грудь сдавливает, рот стягивает от горечи и вязкой слюны. Зал кружится, огни кружатся, лицо Александра расплывается, но тот только качает головой.

— Тихо. Смотри на меня.

Музыка всё громче — бесноватая, дикая. Ревёт целый оркестр, эхом отражаясь от стен. Каблуки бьют издевательски — клуп-щёлк. Они идут по кругу. Ваза с цветами из русского малахита. Клуп-щёлк. Огромные двери зала. Ещё, ещё один, ещё только один оборот. Мраморная статуя. Зелёная ваза. Клуп-щёлк. Статуя. Ваза. Ноги уже не держат.

Наполеон прижимается к Александру, смотрит на него верно и преданно, как собака. Глаза красные, зрачок расплылся чёрной жижей. Наполеон открывает рот, глотает воздух, но не может выговорить и слова. Грудь, легкие, глотка — всё горит, першит и чешется, сжимается в спазмах. А он всего-то хочет сказать «Александр» ещё раз.

Александр.

Они всё ещё держатся за руки. Они всё ещё танцуют. Александр — прямой, как штык, и Наполеон — скукожившийся, маленький и жалкий. Они делают поворот, Александр лихо бьёт каблуками, едва заметно улыбаясь. Они делают поворот, и Наполеон падает.

Музыка взрывается финальными аккордами. Вот она — кульминация — режущая, болезненная, злая. Она лопается, как пузырь, и затихает.

Наполеон бьётся в судорогах, цепляется крючками-пальцами за штанину Александра. Его глаза — покрасневшие, набухшие, как переспелые, гнилые вишни. Он смотрит вверх. Отражение на потолке — два расплывчатых силуэта — и больше ничего. Александр опускается к нему, тихо напевая мелодию венского вальса.

Его знает каждый с раннего детства.

Ладони Александра гладят чужое опухшее лицо, он осторожно стирает пальцами ниточку слюны. Наполеон ещё дёргается, как отколотый заяц в предсмертных судорогах. Александр что-то мычит, успокаивает, гладит по слипшимся от пота волосам. Александр ждёт.

Ноги Наполеона бьют по полу, пальцы цепляются за Александра, но слабеют, дыхание замедляется. Распухший, фиолетовый язык вываливается изо рта, лицо у Наполеона красное, но глаза живые. Глаза эти смотрят на Александра, и тот смущённо отводит взгляд.

— Я скажу Коленкуру, что не успел ничего сделать, — он достаёт платок и вытирает лоб.

— Спасибо за танец, — Александр встаёт, пальцы Наполеона слабо дёргают его за штанину.

Александр поправляет мундир.

Его каблуки бьют звонко и тревожно. Клуп-щёлк. Этот звук рассыпается в тишине танцевального зала. Над головой Александра — зеркальный потолок. В нём два размытых силуэта. Они исчезают, они уже далеко. Прыгают по крышам, танцуют и разрывают синеватый воздух. Ветер уносит ввысь смех, уличные секреты и болтовню. В Фонтенбло — и не в Фонтенбло. Уносит их танец в чёрный мазут ночи — выше, к разбитому небу Вены. К луне.

А над городом — тени пьяниц…

 

****

художник: https://vk.com/club98238323

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://ficbook.net/readfic/5688436
> 
> (1) Первое время после захвата Парижа Александр жил у Талейрана. 
> 
> (2) Елисейский дворец — при Наполеоне I впервые использовался для нужд правительства. В 1805 году дворец приобрёл Иоахим Мюрат. После его отъезда в Неаполь там поселился сам император. Какое-то время после взятия Парижа там жил и Александр.
> 
> (3) После битвы под Малоярославцем (когда Наполеон чудом не попал в плен) он всегда носил при себе яд. Пытался отравиться им в Фонтенбло в ночь с 12 на 13 апреля. 
> 
> (4) Гай Аврелий Валерий Диоклетиан — римский император. После относительно удачного правления Диоклетиан отдалился от дел. Остаток жизни он провёл на родине, где уединённо прожил 8 лет, занимался садоводством. Самой запоминающейся была его фраза про капусту. Бывшего императора пытались вернуть к власти, он отказался, заметив, между прочим, что если бы они видели, какова капуста, которую он вырастил, то не стали бы приставать к нему со своими предложениями. Перед ссылкой на Эльбу Наполеон сравнивал свою судьбу с судьбой римского императора (и с одной стороны даже не находил в этом ничего плохого). 
> 
> Ещё раз хочу поблагодарить моего соавтора и бету.  
> И спасибо каждому, кто читал это.  
> Были моменты, когда мне хотелось забросить этот фанфик, но вот он дописан.  
> Я передаю этот вальс вам. Полный смерти, мольбы и вина.


End file.
